Pokemon X and Y (What in the name of love!)
by SnowCrystal16
Summary: This is the replacement for the Valentines story. I had a lot more fun doing this and I think this story will be a lot better. This is Amourshipping and Insectivoreshipping. Enjoy!
1. What in the name of love

**Before I start, if you don't support the shipping (Amourshipping & Insectivoreshipping) , you don't have to hate, but it is your opinion so I won't judge.**

_It was a warm summer day. Wind blew through the trees as flowers bloomed in the fields. Fletchling flew in the skies chirping their song. The sun was shining and Pokémon played in the forests. There were small wooden picnic tables and tents were being set up. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were eating their lunch along with their Pokémon. _

On the picnic table was tea, sandwiches, and noodles. Everyone was staring at Ash as he barely chewed any food and just swallowed. Clemont and Bonnie were disgusted, as for Serena; she thought it was kind of cute.

"Ash, you might want to eat slower and actually chew the food" Serena said trying not to blush.

Ash looked up and noticed to interesting glares he was getting. "Ok" Ash said and he took a napkin and wiped his face. He continued chomping away and everyone else continued their lunch.

The Pokémon talked about their day and their trainers. Chespin was stuffing his face with macaroons again. Pikachu and Dedenne were doing their electric talk. Hawlucha was randomly doing stretches. Fletchinder flew around in the sky and Bunnelby and Fennekin talked together. Froakie stayed away from the group. He didn't really like being a part of it. He sat at the edge of the forest on the side of a tree trunk. As he closed his eyes, feelers wrapped around him. A familiar girl and her Sylveon came out of the bushes. Sylveon carried Froakie to the group of Pokémon quietly. As soon as Sylveon got to the group, she put him down.

"Nice running into you here" Penelope greeted.

All eyes turned to Penelope and it went silent for a moment. Ash was the first to talk among the group.

"Hi Penelope, So what are you doing here?"

"In the town nearby, they are hosting a dance so Sylveon and I decided to go. The dance isn't in a few days though and I was wondering if I could stay with you"

"Stay as long as you want"

Serena's eyes perked up at the thought of a dance. Ash would ask her and he would twirl her in the moonlight. Then Serena would whisper in his ear "I love you".

"I think it would be a great idea to go to the dance" Serena nearly shouted.

"Me too" Bonnie chimed in. "Please can we go Clemont, Please"

Clemont and Ash stared at each other. They sighed and agreed to go. Serena wanted to scream and shout, but she kept that thought to herself. Bonnie tugged on Clemont's arm.

"C'mon big brother. Since we're going to the dance, it would be the perfect time to find you a wife, so let's go into town and find you an outfit"

Bonnie pulled Clemont down the path and into the town on the other side of the hill. Chespin and Bunnelby ran after their trainer. Dedenne jumped into Bonnie's yellow bag. Ash, Serena, and Penelope decided to go with them in case they got into trouble.

The town below had stone pathways and old-fashioned shops. There were many street lamps and a water fountain in the middle where all the paths meet. They found Bonnie sitting inside one of the stores. She was sitting right next to a change room. Clemont came out a few minutes later in a Tuxedo. Chespin stared at his trainer and fell on the floor laughing.

"Umm…Bonnie, why don't we find some outfits for ourselves, there are really nice stores around here" Penelope suggested.

The girls left Ash and Clemont as they went from store to store. They were about to head back but, Serena had spotted the perfect dress. She rushed in to take a look and tried it on. Penelope and Bonnie were sitting outside patiently. Serena walked out with the dress on. It was black with ruffles starting from the waist. As she admired herself in the mirror, Serena couldn't stop the flow of words coming from her mouth.

"Do you think Ash will like it?"

After realizing what she just said, she cupped her hands over her mouth and turned to her friends. Serena had a clear blush on her face. Penelope and Bonnie were staring at her in shock.

**I'll go to the guys now. **

Ash and Clemont weren't as excited as the girls were. Ash wanted to prepare for his next gym battle and Clemont wanted to try and make a great invention. They were getting bored so they both headed back to camp. It was quiet without the girls. Their Pokémon played with one another in the soft, green, grass. Pikachu was having a race with Hawlucha and Chespin. Bunnelby was napping and Fletchinder was practicing its attacks. Froakie walked deep into the forest and sat under a willow tree near a river. It was really peaceful. After a while, a few Vivillon appeared in the trees above and used sleep powder. Froakie instantly fell asleep. Two Pokemon were watching him as they chirped from above.

**Yes, I know this is short, I'll add more later on.**


	2. Some Help Required

_Outside in the woods, Froakie laid unconscious due to sleep powder. His eyes fluttered open slowly as voices started talking. He found himself of the grass surrounded by flowers. He soon realized that he was moved to another part of the forest._

"Oh good, your awake, Hi, who are you?" A voice said.

Froakie looked up, but noticed nothing. It was coming from somewhere in the tree tops.

"Careful, he might be feisty" Another voice said.

"He looks like a nice guy" the first voice said.

"I think he belongs to a trainer. I'd never seen a Pokémon like this in the forest before" the second voice said.

Froakie looked around.

"Who are you?" he called.

"He's confused, we should fly down"

"Sure, why not"

Out of nowhere, two Taillow flew down and sat by his side. They had dark blue feathers and were also red and white.

"My name is Taillow and you can call her Taillette" Taillow said.

"We found you unconscious and brought you to the meadow" Taillette explained.

"Don't worry, we are very friendly"

"Indeed we are"

Froakie stared at them. Two tiny birds took him to a meadow behind the forest. He noticed the sun was going to set soon and got up.

"Umm….I'm Froakie. I really appreciate you helping me but, now I have to find my way back"

Taillow and Taillette looked at each other and smiled. The two birds led him back to the camp site. Before they left, Froakie whispered to them.

"I really owe you guys one"

"Well….could you come by every night, we tend to get a bit lonely"

"Sure, chirp if you need me"

The two Taillows flew back into the Meadow chirping happily. Ash and Clemont were eating dinner and so were the Pokémon. As for the girls, Serena is not having the best time…

"Why do you care about Ash's opinion?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"Serena, do you like Ash?" Penelope asked.

Serena felt herself blush a lot more until she finally admitted it.

"Ok, I like Ash, but you can't tell anyone" Serena said in a hushed whisper.

"Don't worry, we won't tell" Bonnie said calming her down"

"Is this why you want to go to the dance?" Penelope asked Serena.

Serena mumbled "Yes"

"We can help you"

"Really?"

"Absolutely. First, we need to go back to camp soon. I bet they started dinner without us"

The girls headed back to camp talking about how to help Serena. When they got back, Ash was already starting his training sessions. As for Clemont, he was covered in black smoke. Serena let her Fennekin out to eat dinner. Sylveon and Fennekin talked to each other and Sylveon explained to her what had happened. It was a really nice evening. The stars came out and a crescent moon was high in the skies.

Everyone decided it was lights out. Well…..almost everyone.

Froakie carefully snuck out the tent. He took a small brown bag and put some apples in it from the trees. Then, he went off to the Meadow where the two birds were waiting. Froakie sat down at the willow tree and talked to them for a while. The two of them flew down and sat by his side.

"Hi" Froakie said to them.

"Nice to see you" Taillow said flapping his wings.

"How was your day?" Taillette asked.

"Well, I just found out that I have to go to some stupid dance"

"I think a dance is great"

"Not really"

"Hey, cheer up; you don't know when the girl of your dreams is going to appear"

"Ha ha, very funny"

"You just never experienced love before, that's all"

"I guess…."

"Leave the boy alone, he'll be fine" Taillow said.

"Well, I think the dance is romantic" Taillette replied.

"And I think it's gross" Froakie told them both.

Soon, they all fell asleep in exhaustion.

Early that morning, Fennekin walked out of the tent for morning stretches. Since Froakie didn't want to be caught coming back from the Meadow, he walked back early but, was surprised to see Fennekin awake. Fennekin looked at him curiously and walked over to chat.

Meanwhile, the two birds discovered the small, brown bag he left behind and decided to carry it back to him. They flew to the camp and put the bag down on a branch. They were about to call him but, they then noticed Fennekin and stared at each other smiling.

"Why were you in the forest?" Fennekin asked.

"Early training"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Fennekin gave him a suspicious look, but she let it slide. She headed back into the tent to take a small nap. Froakie sighed in relief.

"Someone's got a girlfriend" Taillette called.

Froakie turned around to face them. He took the bag and headed back into the tent saying "She's not my girlfriend"

As he tried to nap, a thought was in his head _"We are only friends, right?"_


	3. Confidence

Serena, Penelope, and Bonnie were up early helping Serena gain some confidence. However, it did not go so well…..

"Alright Serena, just pretend I'm Ash" Penelope told her.

Serena walked up to Penelope nervously.

"Umm….H-hi Ash….I-I like….umm"

"C'mon, you can do it"

"I-I like your hat"

Penelope and Bonnie face palmed themselves. They tried a lot of strategies like slipping it in a conversation, being straight forward, giving little hints, yet nothing worked. Bonnie pulled Penelope to the side.

"She's even worse than Clemont at love"

"We did promise we would help though"

"Time to try something different"

"How about we see if Ash likes her"

"How do we do that?"

"If he asks Serena to the dance…"

"Then we'll know for sure"

"Are you too done talking yet?" Serena asked.

Penelope and Bonnie nodded and told Serena their plan. It was perfect, now thy just needed to wait. In half an hour, Ash and Clemont woke up to the scent of fresh waffles. Serena had been cooking and shaped them into hearts for Ash trying to give him a hint. She just gave Clemont regular ones so Ash might get what it means. Sadly, Ash gulped them down without even noticing. This was going to be harder than they thought. Later that day, Penelope and Clemont went into town leaving Ash, Serena, and Bonnie alone.

Serena and Bonnie sat on a few logs watching Ash train his Pokémon for his next gym battle. It was a bit loud with all the minor explosions. Bonnie stared at Serena. Her face was concentrated on Ash. Bonnie even waved her hand in front of her and shouted in her ear a few times. Serena was in a trance.

"Serena!" Bonnie shouted.

Startled, Serena jumped off the log she was sitting on. Her ears were practically ringing from all the shouting.

"Why would you that?!"

"I think I found a way to see if Ash likes you"

"Really?"

"Why don't you send Fennekin over to spy on them and see if she can pick up any information"

"I don't know about this Bonnie"

"C'mon, the dance is coming up"

Serena sighed to herself. She knew this was wrong, but a part of her still wanted an answer.

"Fennekin, come out" Serena said throwing the Pokeball in the air.

Out came the fire fox. Fennekin looked up at her trainer.

"What are we doing today Serena?"

"Actually, I need you to spy on Ash for me"

"Love?"

Serena nodded her head in embarrassment. Fennekin walked over to Ash and his Pokémon. She hid behind a tree and watched. The conversation went something like this...

Ash: Are you all aware of the gym plan?

Pikachu: We are going to win this...unless the dance gets in the way

Ash: I know. We promised though.

As Ash and Pikachu talked, the others took a break from all their training and hard work. Froakie sat down under an oak tree and closed his eyes.

"Hey" a voice whispered.

Froakie looked up to see the two birds in the tree branch above him.

"What are you doing here?"

Fennekin heard the conversation and turned her attention away from Ash.

"We need to talk to you about something"

With that being said, the two of them flew off. Froakie trailed after them unaware that Fennekin was following. As he made it back to the willow tree and the small, flowing river, Taillow and Taillette flew down. Fennekin hid behind the willow tree.

"We were wondering if you got a date to the dance" Taillette asked.

"I told you guys, I don't even want to go"

"Why not?"

"I just don't. It's a waste of my time. Also, why did you have to call me now? My trainer doesn't even know you.

"You haven't told him about us"

"Well, Ash wants to make sure we are all completely focused"

"Alright, but eventually"

Fennekin walked out from behind the tree.

"I knew there was a reason you snuck out earlier"

Froakie turned around to face her. He could tell that Taillow and Taillette were enjoying this. The two birds were smiling up high in the trees.

"Fennekin, hi. What are you doing?"

"That's what I should be asking you"

"Just don't tell Ash that I'm sneaking off"

Fennekin was rather pleased by this. She could find some information for her trainer.

"I should tell"

"If you tell, I'll tell Ash that Serena likes him"

Fennekin opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. How did he figure that out?

"How did you...?"

"F-Fennekin, I was lying about that. Does Serena like Ash?"

Fennekin stared at him speechless. She had just revealed her trainers biggest secret to one of Ash's Pokemon.

**How are you enjoying this so far? Feel free to review.**


	4. Never the same

"N-No, Serena hates Ash" Fennekin splattered out.

"So I guess I should tell Ash that then" Froakie said.

As Froakie walked back to camp, Fennekin tried following but she slipped and fell in a mud puddle. She watched him head back to camp as tears filled her eyes. She had failed her trainer. He had only gone past a few trees, until he heard chirping. The two Taillows flew down.

"Hey, now that's no way to treat a lady" Taillow said.

"She's going to tell Ash I'm sneaking out anyway"

"Go back and work it out"

"No way"

"Just do it"

Froakie sighed. He knew it was the right thing to do. The two birds pushed him back to where Fennekin was.

Meanwhile, Penelope and Clemont had come back with supplies for dinner. They started cooking pasta and loaves of bread. As for Serena, she was awfully worried. Fennekin hadn't come back yet. She was sitting by herself at the table. Soon, Ash came and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Serena looked up to meet his eyes. Her heart was racing as she tried to talk.

"Umm..well…Fennekin isn't back yet"

"Froakie isn't here too. If you want, we could look together"

"I love too"

Serena was over joyed when he said that. She stood up and they set off into the forest. Serena walked with him for a while. Then, she accidentally tripped on a tree root. As Ash took her hand, she remembered the summer camp moment. When Ash offered his hand to help her get up. The moment she met him was the happiest day of her life.

Fennekin was staring into the river. There was still dirt on her fur from when she fell in that mud puddle earlier. Froakie was watching her from behind the willow tree. He remembered an all too familiar scene. His mind flashed back to the time they were lost in the bamboo forest. He sat behind her without her even noticing. Froakie took his frubbles and started to clean her tail. Fennekin turned around just as he finished.

"Thanks but what are you doing here?"

"I didn't tell Ash"

"Really?"

"Let's just head back and pretend nothing happened"

Fennekin stayed at the river looking at her reflection. Her tail was glowing and her memory came back to her from that day. She blushed at the thought of it. Froakie started to walk back to camp until the two birds started gesturing him to go back. He turned around and sat down next to Fennekin. Taillow and Taillette watched the two get along and started to chirp. Their chirping turned into a little song. Taillette flew down and took Froakie's hand and then put it on top of Fennekins. It was quiet as the sun set.

Ash and Serena walked for miles. She thought this was a good time to ask.

"Umm…Ash?"

Ash turned around.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

As Serena said it, her voice got quieter. Ash had a light blush on his face. He grabbed both of her hands and looked deep in her eyes.

"Serena, I know you're a great girl but, I'm not looking for a relationship. One of the reason I don't want us to be together is that if we break up, we won't be friends. It's just too complicated now"

"I understand"

As they walked, Serena was falling behind and as she took each step, she felt like she wanted to cry even more.

Froakie started to feel funny. He never felt this way about someone before. He knew it was only in the moment and it really didn't matter. They were only friends. Fennekin looked at him. She didn't know why, but she started moving closer. They both looked at each other gazing in to their eyes. They both leaned closer. Froakie's eyes snapped open and pushed away.

"What is happening?"

Fennekin had just realized what was happening too and stood up surprised.

"I have no idea"

Soon Ash and Serena found them sitting at the tree. They headed back to camp without saying a single word. Things were awkward between them now.


	5. Understanding

It was an early morning. Ash and Serena haven't talked to each other for a while. Clemont, Bonnie, and Penelope started to notice too. Ash sat on one side of the forest with his Pokémon and Serena sat on the other side with Fennekin. That moment they had in the woods was perfect; Serena still wished she hadn't said anything yet. Fennekin snuggled in her lap trying to cheer her trainer up. A few minutes later, Penelope and Bonnie joined Serena and Clemont went to Ash. The three of them had made a plan to find out what was going on.

"Something wrong Serena?" Bonnie asked her.

Serena didn't feel like talking to them at the moment. Right now, she wanted to be alone. Yesterday, when Serena asked Ash, he said no. She told him it was fine, but she was really depressed. Only three words came out of her mouth.

"Everything is different..."

Bonnie and Penelope stared at each other. They were obviously confused by what she meant. Penelope put her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"What's going on? You can tell us" Penelope said trying not to make her upset.

"Ash...No...Dance...Friends..."

"I'm guessing Ash said No"

Serena eyes were full of tears as she buried her head in her knees. Penelope and Bonnie sat there watching her. They didn't know how to deal with this. Sylveon walked up to Serena and cuddled next to her. Fennekin did the same.

"C'mon Serena, the dance is tomorrow" Bonnie told her. "You can't get depressed if Ash doesn't want to go. If he said No, then he doesn't know what love is if it knocked him on the head"

"Bonnie's right" Penelope agreed. "You'll still have a good time with your friends and maybe one day, Ash will ask you when the time is right"

Serena wiped away her tears. She was glad to have good friends to help her out. One day, when the time was right, she knew they could be together.

"Thanks. I couldn't ask for better friends" Serena said hugging them both.

Clemont and his Pokémon joined Ash and his. Ash was leaning against a tree staring off into space. His mind was glued to the thought of him rejecting Serena yesterday. If he said yes, what would happen to his journey of becoming a Pokémon master and would it jeopardize their friendship if they broke up. Although he did say no only to protect their friendship and so he could stay focused on his training and follow his dream.

"Is something going on between you and Serena?" Clemont asked.

"She asked me to go to a dance with her and I said no" Ash told him calmly.

"You don't seem to be bothered by it that much"

"I said it to protect our friendship"

"Actually, your rejection is sending your friendship down the toilet"

Ash was surprised to hear this. He thought nothing would change if he said no.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked him suspiciously.

"Serena is with Penelope and Bonnie. She is kind of sad"

"If only we didn't hear about that dance, everything would be the same. That's the reason I don't like love. It messes up friendships and nothing ever goes right after that"

Clemont and Ash talked for about forever. Their Pokémon started to take sides. It was a ridiculous argument but, since Ash is very competitive, he refuses to shut his mouth. Soon, the chirping of two birds is heard in the distance. Ash and the others don't hear it since they're arguing. Froakie on the other hand quickly heads towards Taillow and Taillette and he slips away from the group. Unfortunately for him, Chespin and Pikachu decide to follow. Froakie had known the route very well and made it there in no time at all. He sat down and started drawing pictures in the sand while the two birds asked him millions of questions.

"We saw you almost kiss the girl" Taillette chirped happily.

"Are you a couple now?" Taillow peeped.

For once in his life, Froakie didn't listen to what they said. He was starting to realize that he liked Fennekin but stayed quiet about it. Suddenly, he heard familiar voices coming his way. It was Pikachu and Chespin. Froakie made hand gestures to tell the two birds to hide.

"Are you sure he went this way Pikachu" Chespin whispered.

"I'm sure"

"And I'm hungry" Chespin said as his stomach rumbled.

"If you wanted something to eat, you should've stole Serena's Macaroons earlier"

"First of all, it's not stealing; it's taking without permission and never giving it back because if I did, it would be half digested. Second of all, I already did that this morning"

Pikachu chuckled. Chespin had always been the jokester of the group but they were glad to have him as their friend. The two of them finally found Froakie sitting by the stream of flowing water as he drew pictures with a stick in the sand. They both sat beside him watching.

"What are you guys doing?" Froakie asked them uncomfortably.

"I ask the questions around here" Chespin said proudly.

"What questions?"

"What did I just say Froakie?"

"I ask the questions around here"

"No, I do"

"Just forget about it" Pikachu said having enough of this game. "Why did you sneak off?"

"Me?" Chespin said confused.

"Not you Chespin"

"Oh right"

"No reason, just need some quiet time" Froakie told them.

"Can we come out now?" the two birds asked.

"Who's that" Pikachu asked Froakie.

"No one"

"You're not telling us something"

The two Taillows flew down.

**I'm going to make this easier. Too many people.**

Taillette: Are these your little friends?

Pikachu: Froakie, who are they?

Froakie: This is Taillow and Taillette. I met them here a while ago.

Taillette: Did he tell you about his girlfriend yet?

Froakie: She's not my...never mind.

Taillow: You almost kissed so we're just guessing.

By now, Froakie is blushing with embarrassment. His cheeks were almost the same colour as Pikachu's.

Chespin: Kiss who?

Taillette: Some fox.

Pikachu and Chespin: Fennekin!?

**Back to normal...**

Back at the camp, Serena laid her head on the soft, green grass. She stared up at the clouds. Her mind drifted away from the thought of Ash. For once in her life, she was relaxed. Serena had completely forgotten about him. A commotion in the bushes made her turn. In the field was a Poliwag. Just like the one back at Professor Oaks summer camp...


	6. Love is the problem

Serena watched the Poliwag run back to the forest. Memories of that moment when Ash saved her were rushing through her head. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't forget about Ash. Serena laid back down on the grass and her mind drifted to the thought of the dance. It was tomorrow and even though Ash had said no, she was determined to have a good time with or without him. Fennekin watched her trainer think to herself.

"Did you forget about Ash yet?" Fennekin asked her.

"Not yet. Fennekin, have you ever liked someone before, but was too afraid to tell them?"

Fennekin thought back to Froakie.

"Absolutely not" Fennekin lied.

She knew it was wrong to lie to her friend, but what choice did she have. Froakie was Ash's Pokémon and it might make her even more depressed. Plus, they did almost kiss. It was only in the moment though. Fennekin knew she didn't have any true feelings for him or did she?

"It would take a miracle for Ash and me to get together"

"Anything's possible"

Serena relaxed and watched the clouds pass by. Fennekin was new at love, she never liked anyone before and no one "liked" her before. She was always so clean. Her mind drifted off somewhere in the past. The Pokevision she made with Serena was a total mess. She shot Ash in the face twice. Fennekin sighed to herself. No one really understood her except for Serena. She kept thinking back to the moment. She wondered if Froakie felt the same way about her because for once in her life, she was in love.

Froakie leaned against the willow tree, completely embarrassed in front of his friends. His cheeks were practically glowing crimson and his eyes were closed like usual. Taillow and Taillette sat on his shoulders trying to cheer him up. Pikachu felt a little guilty. As for Chespin, he was trying to hold back his laughter. Ash quickly ran through the trees. He discovered Pikachu was missing and tried to find him. Ash noticed something was wrong and sat down next to his Pokémon.

"Something wrong?" Ash asked them all.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" Chespin asked as innocent as he could.

"Chespin?" Ash said raising an eyebrow.

"I ask the questions around here"

"Not this again" Pikachu sighed.

"You must be his trainer" Taillette said.

"I am. My name's Ash. Who are you?"

"I'm Taillette and that's Taillow"

"What's up with Froakie"

"Girlfriend problem"

"She's not my girlfriend" Froakie said and he placed his head in between his knees.

"Can we talk alone?" Ash asked and the others walked away far enough so they couldn't hear a thing they were saying.

"What do you want Ash?" Froakie asked trying not to snap.

"What's going on?"

"I almost kissed Fennekin. Happy now"

Ash was in shock at what he just heard. It was almost like him and Serena. Maybe this would help him understand love more.

"Well, how do you feel around her now?"

Froakie didn't really see a point to this, but continued talking.

"Strange, heart-racing, tongue-tied and I don't know why"

"That's love"

"That's what I was afraid of. You wouldn't know how it feels though, trying to hide all your feelings inside yourself"

Ash did know what it felt like. Back at summer camp, he did like Serena a little, but it was old times and things weren't the same. The dance was coming up and he rejected her. He would fix this tomorrow-the right way.

Fennekin walked up to Froakie and tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Umm...hi" Froakie said with his voice trembling. He could feel his blush worsening.

"Can I see you for a bit?" She asked nervously.

"...sure"

Getting the hint (For Once) Ash went to find Pikachu and Chespin. As they walked back to camp, Pikachu asked where Froakie was. All Ash did was point to the two sitting beneath the willow tree. Taillow and Taillette were overwhelmed at the sight. Fennekin snuggled beside him as the sun was going down.

"I was just thinking about tomorrow" Fennekin told him. "We've been through a lot together and you see...I umm...wanted to...why is this so hard?"

He knew what she was trying to tell him. Fennekin gave up. She couldn't do it. At least Serena actually asked and got a response. Fennekin looked off in to the sunset, when she turned, her eyes met his. They eventually leaned in closer and kissed.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

He stared at her longingly before giving a response.

"Yes!"

The Taillows were watching above them happily. Everything was perfect except...

Ash sat in his tent staring at a picture of Prof. Oak's summer camp. He would make it up to her.


	7. The Dance

Everyone was at camp. Today was the day; the dance was in the evening. They had spent the morning and afternoon getting ready. There was still two hours before they had to leave. Even though Ash wasn't completely thrilled about the dance, he wanted to make it up to Serena. Also, he heard there was going to be a buffet laid out. Ash, Clemont, and their Pokémon sat in their group like yesterday. Serena, Penelope, and Bonnie sat on the other end of the forest. Let's start with the boys first.

Ash was leaning against the tree trunk. His hat was covering half on his face as he tried to relax. There was so much tension between him and Serena now. Ash was worried if Serena didn't say yes; after all, her saying yes was part of his plan. Pikachu jumped on top of his head and peeked under the hat trying to get his attention.

"Ash?" Pikachu said climbing into his lap.

"Hi Pikachu" Ash greeted. "I'm just a little worried about tonight"

"It'll work"

"You really think so"

"I know so"

Ash sighed in relief to himself. Pikachu was his buddy for as long as he could remember. He always knew how to cheer him up. A faint chirp was heard in the distance. Ash looked over and saw Froakie head towards the willow tree. Ash stood up and ran after him.

"Ash, where are you going?" Clemont asked.

"For a walk" Ask answered as he ran after his Pokémon.

Ash found Froakie drawing pictures in the sand again. He stared at the pictures. He didn't realize the pictures yesterday but now he could see the drawings. They were little hearts.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

Startled, Froakie turned around to see his trainer.

"Just thinking about yesterday"

"Where are your bird friends?"

"They went to find lunch"

"What happened between you and Fennekin last night?"

At the mention of her name, Froakie turned a light shade of pink.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. What happened yesterday is a bit...embarrassing"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you're drawing hearts on the ground"

Froakie looked down and noticed the drawings. To be honest, he didn't know what he was drawing.

"..."

"I need to go back and get ready for the dance, it's in an hour. Are you coming?"

"Course I am"

Back at camp...

Serena was walking around in her dress. She had bought it in town a few days ago. Her black dress was covered in ruffles and she had put a black ribbon in her hair. Her shoes were black with tiny bows on them. Penelope and Bonnie were still getting ready. They came out a few minutes later. Penelope was wearing a white dress with pink ribbons around the bottom. There were also a few tints of blue near the top. It was a dress to match Sylveon. Bonnie was wearing light green dress that puffed out near the bottom. She also had small white gloves to match.

"We look great" Serena said happily.

"If we want to make it in time though, we need to leave in fifteen minutes" Penelope told her.

As if on cue, Ash came out wearing a Tuxedo. It was black with a white collar and tie. He had a small, red rose sticking out of his shirt pocket.

"All ready to go" Ash told them. "By the way, have any of you seen Clemont anywhere?"

It was true. Clemont had disappeared. Soon, Clemont came out with Bonnie beside him. His face was in complete embarrassment.

"Time to find you a wife Clemont" Bonnie said proudly.

"Alright then, let's go" Ash said running to town.

They all walked along the path to town. There were bright lights and lanterns hanging around the street lights. The night sky was midnight blue and the stars were sparkling along with the full moon. As they entered, music played through the speakers. It was perfect. The five of them sat at a wooden table and talked for a while. Serena stared at Ash. Her heart was racing, her hands were shaking. Serena walked to the dinner buffet that was laid out to get some punch. Ash followed her with high hopes. He grabbed both of her hands and looked deep in her eyes.

"Listen Serena" Ash said. "I know I said no but it was only to protect our friendship. I want us to be friends for a long time. Maybe one day we'll be together but you have to understand I'm not ready. The thing is, how about one dance"

Serena looked at him. All her life, she wanted to be something more than friends but she knew they had to take it slow.

"Yes" Serena told him.

Ash held Serena close to him and they danced through one song. All of the Pokémon sat under an Oak tree talking to each other. Fennekin watched her trainer from a far. It was nice to know that Serena was happy. Fennekin sat beside Froakie. She snuggled up next to him making him blush. She quickly kissed him on the cheek before falling asleep in his arms.

**Explanation?**

Everything that night was perfect. Meanwhile, on a balcony, a girl with brown hair and emerald green eyes was watching over the couples. She was wearing a crystal blue dress with matching shoes. Her hair was decorated with blue flowers and a diamond pendant hung around her neck. Two Taillows flew down and landed on her shoulders. The Taillows watched Froakie. They flew towards him.

"We told you so" They said in unison.

Froakie looked at them surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"See that girl on the balcony, that's Crystal. She's our trainer and organizer of this dance"

"You have a trainer?"

"That's out secret"

"I have to leave tomorrow, hopefully, we'll meet again someday"

"We will"

With that, the two birds flew back to their trainer. As the journey continues...

**The End**


End file.
